A Unexpected Guest
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: She's a mystery, and holds a great power and a secret. She train them to kill a evil, but something happened and she changed her mind. Now she will face the evil alone. I never wanted this, but fate has a funny way of playing with your heart DONE
1. The Mysterious Woman

A Unexpected Guest.

It's been 2 years since the BBA started over, it's only now getting back on its feet. A new building has been built, and in honor of that new building Mr. D is holding a Beyblade torment. The Beybreakers are overwhelmed with excitement. As the beybreakers started their training with their coach Hiro, Max's older cousin, who he hasn't seen in 10 years, just walks in with a smug look on her face. What is she doing there, and what does she have in store for the beybreakers, and Hiro.?

I don't own BeyBlade, I do own Sahara only other people that creat and put in this Stroy.

Chapter 1.

The Mysterious Woman

"Do you think that this is a good idea Mr. D?" asked a over worried Hillary as she watch the beybreakers train through the observation window.

Mr. D crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Yes I do Hillary, the beybreakers are good, and Hiro is a excellent coach, but they need to learn new things, and learn them a different way." answered Mr. D.

Hillary sighed and continued to watch the team train. _I don't know about this_ she though as she saw a young woman with deep drown hair, that was in a single braid down her back, walk in through the side door.

Down in the training room

As the beybreakers trained, a young woman walked in, but since they were so caught up in there training they didn't even notice her. She did not announce her presents, instead she watched them, studied them. _They're good like Mr. D said, but they could be better._ She though as she crossed her arms and scanned the room. To her left she saw Rai and Kai in a intense battle, neither side looked like they were going to give up. To the left of them she saw Tyson and Dachi doing at it, they too weren't going to let the other win. She smirked as her eyes fixed on the next pair, her baby cousin and their present coach Hiro, but Hiro was more or less giving Max advice on how to beat him, it was more of a training session then a battle, unlike the other two battles that was going on. _That's going to have to change._ She thought.

"Hey who are you?" came a voice from the a far off bench.

The woman looked towards the sound and smirked, it was the brains of the team, Kenny, or the Chief, as his friends would call him. Then quite came over the room, the clashing of the beyblades has stopped. The was woman turned back on to the others _I guess they finally notice me._ The woman though, as she turned around to face them, not bothering to answer Kenny question.

"let me guess you want a autograph don't you?" asked Tyson as he walked towards the woman.

"Oh please, why the hell would I want your autograph?" the woman teased.

Tyson raised a eye brow and said "because I'm the world champion, the best"

The woman laughed,

"I think she's crazy" whispered Dachi to Tyson.

"I think so to" answered Tyson.

The woman stopped and glared at them "I'm not crazy, insane yes, but not crazy" she stated.

Max walked forward, and looked the woman up and down, she wore navy blue flared jeans, and a black shirt with silver fire on it, and a black jacket that came just below her butt. She has brown eyes with a hint of green in them, and around her pulps was a red ring. Giving her a evil look, her hair was a very dark brow color almost black, it was tied in a long braid that reached her lower back. _That looks like Sahara, but she's in England somewhere._ Max thought.

The woman smirked at Max, then she looked back at Tyson and said in a smug voice "So world Champ, I challenge you, right now, lets see how good you are, and if your worth my time."

Tyson went red in the face, everyone else just looked at them, waiting for Tyson replay. "I never back down from a challenge, and I'm going to wipe that smug look at your face." He snapped at her.

The woman shrugged then walked over to the beydish that Max and Hiro was using, on the way she passed Hiro and Max, she gave a sly looked at Hiro, and winked at Max. She stood on one side of the beydish, Tyson rushed over to the other side and got in his usual stance. The woman smirked then unhooked her Navy and Black launcher from her belt, she then reached into her jacket and pulled out her beyblade. It was Navy, with Silver and Black fire on it, on the top as a picture of a Black and Silver fox, her bitbeast.

Hiro stepped between the woman and Tyson. Tyson was eager to get this battle under way, he want so bad to teach that woman a lessen. _She doesn't know who she dealing with, I'll teacher her to barge into my training room, and bad talk me. _He thought as he awaited Hiro to give the single to launch his blade.

The Woman smirked, _this was going to interesting_. She though as she watched Tyson's hand twitch. She knew that Mr. D didn't tell the team about her, she told him not to, she wanted to see how good the so called world champ is. If Tyson knew why she was really here, then he wouldn't take this battle seriously.

Hiro raised his arm and asked "ready?"

"Always am" answered the woman in her smug voice.

"Just hurry up already so I can teach her a lessen." urged Tyson as his hand twitched again.

Hiro nodded his head and swung down his arm.

"3-2-1 let it rip" shouted Tyson letting his beyblade fly.

The woman rolled her eyes and pulled the rip cord, she really hated when they said that stupid quote.

Their blades met in the center with a clash, Tyson blade was pushed away, while the woman's blade took it's place in the center.

_That has to Sahara, she talks like her, acts like her, and even battles like her. _Max thought as he watch Tyson a the mysterious woman battle.

"Dragoon attack!" yelled Tyson. His blade kicked into over drive and went right form the woman's blade.

She rolled her eyes "knock him out Kalahari" she said quietly. Her blade vanished, Tyson's eyes all most popped out of his head.

"How did you do that, is that even allowed?" he asked in shock.

The woman smirked then waved her arm, in a split second her blade reappeared, and crashed into Tyson's sending it out of the beydish. Tyson's mouth hit the floor, he fell to his knees and just stirred at the beydish, like what happened was some kind of dream. The woman called back her blade, and put it back in her jacket, and rehooked (is that a word?) her launcher back on her belt. She then walked over to Tyson and then way she picked up his blade. As she approached him the door opened and in waked Mr. D (I don't know how to spell his name). The woman stopped and a smile came on her lips.

"Hello everyone, I see you have met Sahara" called Mr. D as he walked towards them.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted

_It is Sahara, I know it, now why is she here._ Max thought as he eyed his long lost cousin.

"You know her?" asked Rai a little shocked.

"Yes, I was watching from the observation window, she wanted to test Tyson before I told you why she is here." He said as he walked over next to the woman called Sahara.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro curiously.

The woman called Sahara smirked and said "I'm the new Coach"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted, including Hiro.

"what about Hiro!" demanded Tyson, finally snapping his self out of his daze.

"Don't worry about Hiro, he is still your coach, but your also going to have Sahara as a coach, she and Hiro are going to be working together. Sahara is a amazing beyblader, as you just wackiness you still need to learn new things." leathered Mr. D.

Sahara smirked and said "Don't look so horror stuckn, this is going to be some what fun. Here Tyson" she tossed Tyson Blade to him. Tyson caught it and glared at her. He didn't want a new coach, Hiro was a good coach, they didn't need two.

"So how have you been Maxy? it's been a long time, the last time I saw you, you where a kid" said Sahara as she walked over to him and crossed her arms.

Max smirked and said "If has been a long time, 10 years, I almost didn't know who you where when you walked in."

"Wait a sec, you two know each other?" question Tyson.

Sahara smirked and said in a sweet voice "Why yes, me and Maxy are first cousins"

"WHAT!" everyone in the room shouted except for Mr. D and Kai.

That was the first Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you did, or didn't. And I'm sorry for any grammar, you spelling mistakes, my computer sucks when it comes to picking up spelling or grammar mistakes, some time it makes them.


	2. The New Coach

Chapter 2.

The New Coach.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed, except for Mr.D and Kai.

"Max, why didn't you tell us?" demanded Tyson.

Max shrugged his shoulders and said "When she first walked in I didn't think it was her at first, this is the first time I have seen her in 10 years."

"I can't believe this. That women, our new coach is your cousin" Tyson wined.

Sahara rolled her eyes and said "stop complaining, and get over it, now I want all you to pair off and continue training, I need to speak with your old coach." She stressed the last part, and gave him a sly look.

Tyson glared at her and said "fine, but only because I need to train, come on guys"

The gang followed Tyson, Max shrugged and followed them 'she never changed all that much, just wait until they find out what she does in her spar time' Max thought as he followed his team mates.

Sahara watched them, as they walked to the other side of the training arena.

Mr.D shook his head and said "if you need me I'll be in my office, Hillary would you join me I have something for you to do"

Hillary shook her head, and said good bye. Then they both left the training room.

Sahara then turned to Hiro, the teams present coach, and her new partner. "Hiro, it's nice to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you" she said with a smirk and crossing her arms.

Hiro smirked back at her and said "I can say the same for you, Sahara, you have quite the reputation in England."

Sahara closed here eyes and said "ya, well I try, now about this coaching, I know that you have done a lot for your team, and I also know you left then two years ago and trained another team. So lets just get this clear, I don't care what you motive was, if you leave this time, you'll never see 21, got that." Her voice was cold, and hard, but sweet at the same time.

Hiro glared at her "that was a long time ago, I would never abandon my team, never." He hissed at her.

Sahara eyes flashed a gray color "I'll take your word for it, but remember, you already left them once." She stated in a cold calm voice.

Hiro looked over at his team, they were training really hard, Tyson was really into it, he then looked back at his new partner, Sahara. "I had a good reason" he said in a love voice. "Don't judge me by that." He added as he looked into her eyes.

Sahara shrugged and said "if you as so. Now about training, I want to try a different stile, that I personally came up with, if you don't mine."

Hiro eyed her and asked in a suspicious voice "what king of stile?"

Sahara shrugged and looked over at the guys "my stile, and to tell the truth" she looked back at him with cold eyes "I don't care if you object, Mr.D has already said I was the head coach, so you have to listen to me." You couldn't miss the smugness in her voice.

Hiro's eye twitched 'He did WHAT!' and he stormed towards Mr.D office.

Sahara smirked 'Mr.D is in for a ear full.'

She looked over at her team, and smirked, 'They have no idea what I have planed for them' she though as she walked over to the group.

Mr.D Office.

"Calm down Hiro" Mr.D said as the blued haired coach took in a deep breath.

"How can I, you told her that she was the head coach, and now to machine that you didn't even tell me that you were going to get another coach!." He yelled in a harsh voice.

"Hiro calm down, I didn't tell you because.. Well.. I can't tell you that right now, the main thing is that she beyond good when it comes to beybladeing and teaching. You have to understand Hiro. There is going to be a new team in the tournament. They possess unusual skills, and I believe that Sahara can teach the team how to handle them." Mr.D stated in a clam voice.

Hiro sat down and said "and how can she do that?"

Mr.D smirked "That, Hiro, My boy, is something that you will have to find out on your one."

Hiro sighed "Sorry for yelling at you like that, it just, she got me so mad, I don't think I can work with her" he stated

Mr.D smiled "Don't worry Hiro, Sahara is a nice person when you get to know her, just give her a chance."

"I'll try" Hiro said as her got up and walked out of Mr.D office.

"Hillary, I believe that this is going to be one interesting year" he said when Hiro was out the door.

Hillary pop her head in from behind a wall and said "you think so, just look at whom you have for a coach, a Hero and a thief."

Back to Sahara

"Boy's!" Sahara yelled as she walked over to them.

Tyson glared at her, and mumbled some color words under his breath. Sahara heard when he said and smirked. "You really think I'm a heartless bitch, Tyson?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

Tyson just starred at her wide eyed. 'How did she hear that?" he asked himself as she starred him down with cold dark eyes. "How did you..." "Did I hear you? I have amazing hearing" she said in a cold voice cutting off the wide-eyed boy.

Max smirked 'They have no idea what we are getting in to'

Sahara smirked and turned to Max "you right Max"

The others looked on with confused faces, just as Hiro walked back into the room.

"Hiro" Tyson called to his older brother.

Hiro looked at him and smiled, trying hard no to show how pissed off he was. Sahara smirked as the blue haired coach approached them, she knew different, and this wasn't going to be the last time she got him pissed off.

"Hiro how nice of you to join us" Sahara teased.

Hiro gleared at her, and said nothing.

"Now, Training is over for today, but I want all of you here at 4:30 tomorrow morning, so I suggest that you go home right now and get some sleep, because if your one minute late, well lets just say you be late the next time." She finished with a smirk.

Tyson just harden his glare on her and walked away.

"Oh and Tyson that goes to you" she added as her walked out the door.

Max's House.

"Hey Uncle M." Sahara called as she walked into her uncle's house.

"Sahara, it that you, my how you grown." He said as he gave her a hug.

"I need a place to stay" she said as her uncle let her go.

"You always welcome here, I'll go tell Max" he said and went up stairs

Two seconds later max runs down the stairs too great his cousin. "Hey Sahara, you can stay here, but please don't break anything" he teased

She shrugged "I'll try"

"Come on, I want to talk to you, it's been far to long" Max said as he grabbed his cousin's hand and dragged her up the stairs and to his room.

Sahara sat on his deb and crossed her legs "so what do you want to know?" she asked in non emotional voice.

"Well, for starters, where have you been for the last 10 years?"

Sahara shrugged and said "around"

Max sighed "Sahara"

She smirked "well lets just say I wasn't in this world."


	3. A New Stile and More Mysteries

**Disclaimer**:**_ I do not, in any way shape or for,m own BeyBlade. I do how ever own Sahara, and any other random character I decide to throw in here._**

**

* * *

Note: _I will take the time to thank all the people who viewed and reviewed this story. And I know I made a lot of mistake in the last tow chapters. Sorry about that. Typ really fast, and my spell checker really sucks. So if you tell me my spelling sucks, I don't care, I'm use to it, it'skind of funny when you think about it. _**

* * *

"_..." _Talking

'...' thinking

-

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3:

**A New Stile and More Mysteries**

_**By: To-Cold-To-Love**_

* * *

Sahara walked into the training room, with a smug smile on her face. Tyson and the others were all ready there, but didn't look as happy, or full of life like Sahara, well except for Kai, but that's just Kai.

It was 4:30 in the morning, and the so called beybreakers, looked very tried.

"Good, everyone is here, I hope it stays that why" She said in a calm cold voice.

Sahara glanced over at Hiro, and smirked, he to looked tired, and it looked like he didn't sleep at all last night, 'He must had something on his mind' she though as her smug smile grew wider.

"Can we start yet? I didn't get up 4:00 this morning to do nothing." complained Tyson.

Sahara smug smile turned into a smirk, she then turned around "Follow me boy's, you to coach." Her calm cold voice called as she headed for the door.

The Beybreakers looked at each other confused, Max was the first one to move, and so the others followed him. Hiro was the last one out. He didn't like this, something was off.

* * *

Sahara stood in the middle of a filed, it was still dark out, and them moon shined bright, lighting up the filed. The beybreakers stood in a line in front of her, Hiro was to the side, just watching.

"Now that you all know how to get here, this is were we will be meeting from now on, you will fall into a line, and I well give instructions, any complaints, and I'll make sure you'll never complain again. Is that clear?" she stated in a powerful voice.

"Yes" they all said the same time.

"Good, now before we start, I must inform you that there is a new team in the torment, I don't know if you heard of them. But they call them selves Ombra delta Marte, witch is Italian for Shadow of Death. This team possesses unusual powers, powers that are uncommon for a normal beybladers to have. So in order for you people to even come close to beating them, we need to train, your body, mind, and sole. Any questions?" Sahara cold eyes searched their faces.

"I have one" said Hiro.

Sahara turned her head towards him, and said in her clam cold voice "And that is?"

Hiro crossed his arms "What kind of unusual powers does this team have?"

Sahara smirked "Power that you'll never understand."

She then turned back to the guy's "Time to start, our first lesson, I will be training your physic abilities."

"What?" asked Tyson "How are we going to do that?" he added, sounding dumb.

Sahara smirked "attack me"

"WHAT!" they all shouted except for Kai and Max.

"You heard what I said, attack me, or are you to scared?" she touted

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to hurt you" stated Tyson, crossing his arms.

She looked at Rai, he had the same expression on his face, Kai didn't care, and Max knew what was coming. "Is that so?" her voice was even colder now, and her eye flashed a red color. But only Max noticed this , and braced him self.

"Y...OUFF" cried Tyson as he flew back about 5 feet, and landed on his back.

In the place that Tyson once stood, was Sahara. No one even seen her move.

"WOW..." gasped Kenny, as he typed something on his laptop "That was in human" he mumbled to his laptop.

"How did you do that?" Rai asked

Sahara smirked "no time for questions, so, does any one still have any doubts about with skills?"

"No" said Kai, as she ducked from his spin kick.

Rai shrugged his shoulder, and also attacked her.

This went on for 5 minutes, until Sahara pinned both Kai and Rai down. She stood on their backs, one foot on each.

"You two are good, it took me 5 minutes to pinned you two, I'm impressed, and believe me, I don't get impressed often. Now," she jumped of Rai and Kai's backs, and walked towards Max. "Ready little cous?"

Max gulped, he hadn't fought in a long time, not since it joined the beybreakers. Sahara fighting skills were amazing, but Max wasn't surprised, he hasn't seen her in 10 years, so naturally her abilities have increased..

Sahara smirked, 'Max was the only one in that lot, that knows what I am, and what I can do. I wonder, did Max tell then what he is?'

Max took a beep breath and lunched himself at Sahara. He was fast, but not fast enough. Sahara side stepped, as Max zoomed by. He stopped, and stun around, just in time it check Sahara foot from smashing into his head.

"Good reflexes" she said, as she twisted her leg out of Max's grip.

Max then though a punch at her, Sahara blocked it, and counter the attack. Soon the two were throwing punched and kicks right and left. If you didn't know any better, it would look like professional fighting match.

* * *

"Since when could Max fight like that?" asked a amazed Tyson as he sat on the grass, watching Sahara and Max fight.

"I don't know, I never took him as the fighting type." answered Rai, he too was sitting on the ground watching the fight.

"This is amazing, their power levels are through the roof." stated Kenny.

"WHAT!" Tyson and Rai yelled, jumped up and running over to Kenny.

Kai walked over to him and looked down at the laptop.

"Just look, they are not even beyblading and their energy levels are higher then any bet best, or bey batter I have ever seen." Kenny said with amazement in his voice.

"But how can that be?" Asked Tyson shocked.

"That's a good question." said Hiro as he watched the two battle it out.

"I don't know, it's like they're not human" Kenny said as he typed on his laptop.

"AGHHH" screamed Max as he flew back, landing at Tyson's feet, face up.

* * *

Sahara walked over to the guy's with a rather smug look on her face, it was easily seen, the sun was starting to come up, turning the dark sky into dusk.

"20 minutes, I'm really impressed Max, you haven't lost it after all, but with some training you could be even better." she stated her in cold voice.

"What are you?" asked Tyson, out of no where.

Sahara glared at him and said in a deadly clam voice "something your brain well never comprehend"

Tyson shivered and took a step back.

Hirp walked over to her and glared her down. Sahara returned the glare with a amused expression on her face.

"What was the point of that?" he said in a cold tone.

Sahara smirked "You don't approve?" she teased

Hiro continued at glared at her "No I don't". His voice was still cold, and hard.

Sahara smirked again "to bad, remember I make the decision, not you, remember."

Hiro turned away from her and walked away. "Hiro if you don't come back in 10 minute, I'll take it as sign that your quitting."

He stopped "I'm talking a walk, I'll be back in 5 minutes" his voice was hard as stone.

Sahara had a amused look on her face as she watch Hiro walked down the path. She turned back to the beybreakers, and smirked.

"Now that I know what your capable of doing, it's time to train. Lets start with 30 laps around this filed... Starting...now!" she screamed the last part. The boy's took off running, leaving Kenny typing on his laptop.

* * *

"What... time ...is... it.?" panted a over tired Tyson. Sahara had made then do every thing from running, to setup's, to pushups, to jumping jacks, to swimming In a cold lake just on the other side of the filed. Right now they were taking a break, and very need break, the first one they had all day.

"6:00" Rai weakly said, as he tried not to fall asleep on the grass.

"6:00 already, damn" said Max as he flopped down on the ground.

Kai had his back agents a tree, and had his eyes closed, but was very much aware of what was going on around him.

Kenny still typed on is laptop.

Sahara was at the lake with Hiro, and it was no picnic.

"I DISAPPROVE OF THIS, THEY HAVE BEEN DOING YOUR SO CALLED TRAINING SINCE 4:30 THIS MORNING, THEY NEED TO EAT, AND REST. YOUR GOING TO KILL THEM LIKE THIS!" Hiro shouted at her.

Sahara didn't even blink. He really amused her, never had any one yelled at her, or question her on her action. This situation really amused Sahara,.

"You know, I could easily kill you right now" was her answer.

Hiro just looked her, with confused eyes. "What does that have to do with you working them to death?"

Sahara smirked and turned around "Nothing, I was just making a point. Now, I'm not working them to death. In order to beat this new team, they need to be physically fit, today was a tester. I wanted to know what they can do, and tomorrow they are going to work on their week points. That well be their focus for the next two weeks, then they well spend a week improving their strong points, then the week after it all be everything, a test, you might call it." her voice had a hint of amusement, that Hiro didn't miss.

Hiro didn't say anything, he was trying to figure her out.

"Hiro?" she asked turning around "Do you have anything else to shout?" the amusement was still in her voice.

Hiro sighed "Yes, Let them go home for today, they are beyond tired."

Sahara walked passed him, brushing him light as she passed "I was just going to do that, I never run training passes 6:00" he voice was shoft, and still had it sharpness to it.

* * *

Sahara sat on Max's bed, Max was on flat out on the floor.

"You know you can us the bed" Sahara said in a lighter tone, not her usual cold tone.

"This is comfy" Max said as she rolled over on his back.

Sahara laugh at him "your strange."

"I'm strange, I'm not the one who has mood swings, like a swing set." Max stated, looking up at his ceiling.

"So, I can't help it, you know that" she stated in a soft voice.

"I know" he sighed "So what did you and Hiro talk about today?"

Sahara smirked "More like shouted, well he shouted and I listened." the same amusement in her voice as before.

"I see. I have a funny feeling you find him amusing" stated Max.

"What would make you think that?" she hissed

"Because I can hear the amusement in your voice when you told me what happened." answer Max.

"What if I do?" she said getting of the bed and walking over to the window ceil(sp?) And talking a seat.

"Just don't get carried away." answered Max as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hiro looked out the window of his grandfathers dojo. Tyson, Rai, and Kai where passed out on the floor, they were dead tired. Sahara pushed them to their limits and then some. She was a strange woman.

Hiro turned back from the window, she and Max fought like it was nothing at all, like it was natural, like it was in their blood. He also notice then before she attack Tyson her eye flash a red color.

'Maybe Kenny is right, and she's not human.' he though as he looked over the sleep boy's. He then walked out into the back yard. The moon was almost full, just a few more day. Hiro leaned agents the door framed, talking in the night sky. Something told him, that the full moon will answer his questions.

_

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it._

_Review, I would like to know what you think, and if I can improve._


	4. Running and Dodging

**Note:**_ **Thanks for the reviews, i would like more though, just to know if i need any inprovements. Sorry again if i spell something worng, or the grammer really sucks. I'm working on it. **_

**

* * *

Disclaimer:****_ I do not, in any way shape or form own BeyBlade. I do how ever own Sahara, and any other random character I decide to throw in here._**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Running and Dodging**

**_By: To-Cold-To-Love_**

* * *

**6:00 Monday Morning. **

**Week 3.**

"Move it Tyson, I haven't got all day" yelled Sahara at the other end of the field.

Tyson has been running back and forth the filed since 4:30, and Sahara wasn't giving him any slack.

Ray was busy swimming laps in the pond, he was also there since 4:30 this morning.

Kai was somewhere, no one knew where he was, only Sahara.

Max was busy doing pushup, and was soon ready to pass out.

Hiro was sat next to Kenny, glaring at Sahara the whole time. "I don't see the point in this. How is this so call training going to help them beyBattle?"

Kenny looked up from his laptop. "I'm not sure, I guess we are just going to have to watch and wait. Hiro?"

Hiro looked at the laptop barring boy "Ya?"

"Where is Hilary" Kenny asked looking around

Hiro shrugged "I don't know, and Sahara doesn't really care"

"BREAK TIME!" shouted Sahara, as Tyson collapse in front of her.

All the guy's walked over to where Tyson fell and did the same thing, even Kai looked beat out.

Hiro walked over to the coach and his fallen team members.

"Sahara cam I speak with you?" he asked in a cold tone.

Sahara shrugged and started to walked towards the pond.

Hiro followed her, all the time glaring at her back.

Kenny ran over to the guy's with water bottles in tow.

"Thanks... Kenny" panted Ray as he tried to sit up.

"Man...you...cousin..is..one .tuff ..chick" panted Tyson as he lay on his back fighting off sleep.

Max sat up and chugged down his water, "I know, and she's not even warmed up yet" he stated falling back down on the grass.

* * *

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Hiro shouted at her.

Sahara rolled her eyes, This was the routine everyday since she started to train the guy's, at every brake, Hiro would shout at her, and tell how this wasn't right, and that she was working them to death. But all in all, Sahara found it really amusing, and went out of her way to piss Hiro off.

"I gave them I break didn't I, calm down before you break a blood vassal" her voice still carrying the amusement in it.

Hiro glared at her "I don't see the point in you working them to death." his voice was cold.

Sahara smirked and walked passed him, but stopped next to him "It's good thing I find you so amusing, or I would have killed you long ago." he voice was low and sharp.

Hiro shuttered, but before he got another word out she was gone.

**

* * *

**

10 Hours Later.

"TIMES UP.." shouted Sahara.

All four boy's dropped to the ground, and groaned

"It wasn't that bad" she said in a clam voice, that wasn't her own.

Ray, Tyson, and Kai sat up and just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok who are you and what did you do to Sahara?" asked Tyson.

Sahara rolled her eyes and walked away "Day off tomorrow, get some rest" she called back as he disappeared from the field..

"Max, she's strange" Said Ray as he struggled to get up.

Max scratched the back of his head "Ya well, she has mood swings"

"Mood swing?" everyone asked.

"What do you mean mood swings?" asked Hiro out of no where.

"Well, one minutes she nice, the next she cold, and the next she crazy." explained Max

They all stirred wide eye at him "What?" he asked.

* * *

Sahara ran through the woods, at a inhuman speed. She felt free, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Coming to a halt she jumped up and turned around so she could over look the forest. "Amazing" was whispered, as she fell back towards earth.

She landed gracefully on her feet, near a waterfall.

She took in her surrounding and took a deep breath. The smell of water filled her lungs, and she became calm. But still was very much aware of her surrounding.

'_Something here_' she though as she jumped back, dodging a arrow.

She glared at the arrow, and looked around, the presents that was here, was now gone, but the arrow was still here, was a note attached to it.

Sahara glared at the arrow and slowly walked towards it. She never took her eyes off the arrow.

Taking one last look around, she picked up the arrow, and took of the note.

She carefully opened it up and read it, to a normal person it would looked at a bunch of chicken starch, but Sahara new different, and she filled with rage as she read it.

_

* * *

That's the end of the chapter... How you enjoyed it... Review._


	5. History

**Disclamer:_I do not in any way shape or form, own, BeyBlade. IfI did wouldI be writing a fanfic?I think not. The only clamp i have are to my OCs._**

* * *

Chapter 5.

History

By: To-Cols-To-Love.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Sahara found the letter, well more like the letter found her. Since then she has been working the guy's even harder. She even got Hilary and Kenny in on the training.

They moved out of physical training a week ago, and now they where training their minds. Something Tyson found rather boring, and often complained about it.

Hiro stilled yelled at her, and told her that this training wasn't helping them with their BeyBlading skills. And Sahara still found him amusing, more amusing then she should.

Sahara never told them about the letter she received, and wasn't going to tell them, not yet. They needed more training.

* * *

Sahara sat in her window seat and looked over the letter once more.

_Damn it all, how I'm I going to tell Max. I have to tell him, and the others, before..._

"Sahara?" came a sweet voice, snapping Sahara out of her thoughts.

She turned her head towards the door and saw Max leaning agents the door frame. His arms were crossed and he had his left eye brow raised. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the crumpled up wad of paper in her hands.

Sahara sighed "take a set Max, this is going to be a long story"

Max walked over to the window seat and sat down next to his cousin.

"Okay, this goes back to when I was in England, well supposedly in England." Max raised a eye brow "let me finish before you start asking questions!" Sahara snapped at him.

Max put his hands up in defeat.

"That's better, as I was saying it all started back when I suppose to be in England...

* * *

Flash Back

**England, 6 years ago.**

A 12 year old Sahara walked the streets of England. Her Aunt sent her here to training with some team that she didn't even know of.

_why couldn't I be on the All-Start team?_ She asked her self as she came to a part, where she was suppose to meet this team.

Sahara took a seat on a near by bench, and let out a sigh. _This is pointless_ she told herself as she leaned back agents the bench.

"Are you Sahara?" came a strong male voice from behind her.

Sahara jumped up and turned around to face a guy around 16, with ice blue hair, and strange crimson eyes. He stood at 6 foot, and looked very muscular. He wore a black tight T-shirt, and blue baggy pants.

Sahara glared at him and said in a cold voice "What if I am?"

The guy smirked and said in his strong voice "Then your the newest member of my team."

Sahara raised a eye brow at him "Your team? so are you the captain or something?"

"No" the guy snapped "I'm the coach, now lets go, I don't have all day"

Sahara harden her glare on him and followed him into the woods. They walked for about 10 minutes when she felt like something changed, like they weren't on earth anymore.

_It couldn't be?_

"Oh it can be, welcome back to the Demon world." he said in a amused voice.

"Shit, why the hell are we here, I'm not that liked here you know" She hissed at him.

"Oh right, you have human blood in you. But only ¼ nothing to worry about." he stated as he continued walking.

"you didn't answer my first question" She snapped.

"To train, of course, why else would we be here?" again there was amusement in his voice.

Sahara now walked beside him "You tell me. You never get a free ride in the demon world."

"Smart girl, you well have to do some side work, but nothing you haven't don before my little thief" he stated as the walked into the clearing.

Sahara growled at him "Bastard, what if I refuse?"

The guy stopped and with one quick movement he had Sahara by the neck, and off the ground. "Then you die, your Aunt has already agreed to it." He then dropped her, and started walking again.

Sahara cursed, and got up. She was strong, but now as strong as him, she was still only a child.

Sahara caught up with her new coach and said in a icy voice "So what's your name?"

"Katiro"

For the next 3 years Sahara trained with Katiro team, and didn't his bidding. The team was well known thefts in the demon world. Sahara was also trained with a katana, and any other sharp objects she could get her hands on.

Her BeyBlade team was a strange one, all demons, she was the only one with human blood in her. But she could be just as heartless as the next demon. But she never killed unless her life was in danger.

Sahara grew to hate her team, on a number of occasions she had to stop them from killing humans. They were blood thirsty, greedy, and evil.

For three years she put up with them, and when she was strong enough she killed Katiro, releasing her from his control.

She went back to England, were she continued BeyBlading, she would battle radon beybladers.

But that only lasted a year, for the next 2 years she travailed around training, and waiting. She knew her old team would be out to get her. So Sahara spent her days training in fighting and BeyBlading.

End Flash Back

* * *

"Then I got a call from Mr.D asking me to train his team, well you know why. But the thing is, about two weeks ago I get a letter from my old team, which so happens to be the team your training to defeat. They are called The Death Dealers." Sahara finished with a sigh.

Max had his mouth opened and his eyes where wide as they could get. "Wow, no wonder I couldn't get a hold of you."

Sahara shook her head. "Ya, you can't tell the others, not yet. They wouldn't understand."

Max shook his head, then looked at the crumpled wad of paper in Sahara's hand. "So what did the letter say?"

Sahara sighed. She un-crumpled the paper and held it up to Max so he could read it.

**We're coming for you Sahara, and your new team.**

* * *

_That was Chapter 5._

_You got some background on Sahara, and the strange team, with unusual powers. And don't worry The next chapter is going to be filled with Fighting, Hate, Anger, and Jealousy._

_Till Next Time._


	6. A Blast From the Past

**Note:_ 1) I would like to thank all the people who are reading this story. 2) I would like to thank all the 4 of the people who reviewed. 3) Kai is the captain, and I know in the show he does all the training, but Sahara is the coach and she is doing all the training, that's what coaches are for. _**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:_I don't not in any way shape or from own BeyBlade. I only have rights to Sahara and any other OCs I put in here._ **

* * *

Chapter 6..

A Blast From the Past

By: To-Cold-to-Love

**

* * *

5 weeks Later. **

"Now that you have your body, mind and sole train. It's time to test your knew beyblading skills." stated Sahara waving her hand over to a beybald dish.

Tyson's eyes lit up as he say the beyblade dish, and in a flash he was next to it hugging it, while mumbling "I missed you so much"

Everyone sweet dropped.

"Okay.. Max you and Tyson are first to start, since lover boy is grouping the dish." mocked Sahara.

Max nodded with a smile and ran overt o the dish, but first he had to pry Tyson off of it, and told him they were beybattling. Tyson jumped for joy and hugged Max. Max pushed Tyson off and shuttered.

Sahara laughed, not a small laugh, like a chuckle, but a full out laugh. Everyone looked at her wide eye, even Kai.

"Is she laughing?" asked Kenny in a state of shock, like the work was coming to the end.

"I think so, I believe hell just froze over" said Hiro also in a state of shock.

Hilary shook her head and said "I don't believe you guys, you're acting like this is the first time you have heard her laugh."

In a instead everyone was looking at her, "What?" she asked taking a step back.

"This is the first time she laughed, unless you have heard her before?" stated and asked Ray.

Hilary put her hand on her chin and though for a minute "Well actually this is the first time I have actually seen her full out laugh"

Everyone did a anime fall.

"What?" asked Hilary again

* * *

Sahara stood as reff for Max and Tyson. The others was talking to Hilary, but Sahara heard everything they said. '_I guess I shocked them by laughing, when I think about it, Max is the only one that ever really heard me laugh, well mainly because he is the one who makes me laugh. I guess these people are growing on me.' _

"Ready?" Sahara asked when I smirked on her pretty face.

"Always am" stated Max.

"Same here" copied Tyson.

"All right then, you know what to do" She raised her Hand, and brought it down. "3-2-1..." she started

"let it RIP!" said Max and Tyson finished together.

Their blades entered the dish with amazing force, their blades clashed sending a shock wavy out and driving everything that wasn't rooted down, back. including the gang. Sahara was even flung back, the shock wavy what the strong.

She hit something hard, and she heard a "UFF.." as she made contact with the object, or was it.

But whatever it was, was keeping her from being flung again.

When the shock wavy died down, even thing that was in a 100 meter range around the dish was gone, or flung back. Ray, Kai, Kenny, and Hilary where safe, they were thrown back to a safe distance. Hiro and Sahara were also safe.

Sahara opened her eyes and saw the ground, she was confused, she then felt a heavy weight on her, pinning her to the ground. She struggle to get up, the weight moved setting her free, she sat up and looked into the dark eyes of Hiro. His blue hair was messed up, and had grass sticking out of it.

"Are you all right, that shock wavy sent you flying." said Hiro was concern in his voice.

Sahara just again him a confused look. "what?" she asked while looking at him with confused eyes.

"The shock wavy that was sent out when Max's and Tyson's blades collided." Stated Hiro.

"Damn that was strong, I wasn't excepting to be flung back like that, I should have braced myself. Wait, I hit something" she suddenly changed her train of though and stood up.

Hiro also stood up and said "Ya, you hit me, and knocked me back along with you, then I turned over on you so you wouldn't get hit with anything, or get flung back any more."

Sahara glared at him "I don't need your help" but there was a fait redness to her cheeks.

Just as Hiro was about to respond they were interrupted "You guy's all right?" called Kenny as he and the rest of the gang ran over to them.

Sahara turned away from Hiro to face them and said "Ya, we're okay" she then scanned the arena, they destroyed the filed, but Max and Tyson were okay, they were actually still battleing it out.

Sahara smirked "So Hiro, do you still believe that my way of training is useless?"

Hiro glared at her, and said nothing

"I'll take that as a no" she said as she jumped into the creator and walked over to Max and Tyson.

"WoW" I have never seen anything like this" aaa Kenny as he typed like a crazy people on his laptop.

Kai and Ray were also amazed "I can't wait to see what I can to" said a excited Ray.

Kai said nothing but inside was just a excited to see what new power he has ganged.

* * *

After 3 hours of tested out their new powers, and 4 more files later, Sahara and the gang were sitting on the beach relaxing. 

It was only 4:00, and the sun was still up and it was hot, to hot to continue training, and they were running out of fields. So Hilary suggest they go to the beach, they were all up for it, and bugged Sahara to let them go, and the bagged Sahara to go.

Sahara wasn't on the beach with the others, she was on top of a cliff over looking the beach, and watching them play around. Tyson and Hilary were having a water fight, Kai and Ray were having a rase. Max dragged Kenny away from his laptop and were playing with a frisbee. Hiro _'Where is Hiro?'_ Sahara asked herself as she searched for him.

"So this where you ran off to?" came a cold voice from behind her.

Sahara stood up and slowly turned around, she glared into a pair of evil black eyes, that belonged into a man that looked to be in his 20's. He had on a black T-shirt and black baggy pants. His hair was a dark red that reached to his lower back, and was tied back with a black hair bang. Long red bangs feel into his eyes, making it hard to see the. His hands here in his pockets and he wore a smug smirk on his face.

"Still don't talk much do you?" he stated as he walked towards Sahara.

Sahara conjured up a fire ball in her hand and held it up so the man could see. He stopped walking and said in his cold voice "Now, now, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sahara took a step forward and said in a cold hate filled voice "why is that"

The man pointed over Sahara to wards the beach where her team mats where playing around, with no care in the world. "That's why, the rest of the Death Dealers have them surrounded, so if you try anything, they will kill them, and I know you have grown quite fond of the humans."

Sahara growled at him and extinguished the fire ball.

"Good girl." he teased "Now, lets talk, it's been a long time hasn't it Sahara?" he walked closer to her, stopping when there about a foot between them.

Sahara could feel his warm breath on her skin, and it made her sick. "There is nothing to talk about Tatanko" (Ta-tank-o) she hissed taking a step back, creating more room.

Tatanko smirked and took another step forward, Sahara took a step back, it went on like this until she reached the edge of the cliff. "No where to go Sahara." he whispered in her ear, that sent rang through her body. She hated being trapped.

"What do you want" Sahara hissed with anger.

"What so I want, lets see, world donation, to have every human, and human lover killer(1) and whipped them off the face of this earth. And you." when he said the last part, he forced his lips on hers.

* * *

Unknown to Sahara Hiro left the others to go check on her, but when he her talking with a strange man, he stopped himself and hid in the bushes. He watched them, he watched as the man whispered something in Sahara's ear, and he watch the strange man kissed Sahara with passion and fury. 

Hiro turned away, he was mad, no he was furriest. He turned back, they were stopped, the man had his arms around her, she didn't struggle, and he couldn't see her face. He had enough. Hiro got up and left, he walked back, more like stormed back, to the beach where his team is.

"_I should have known that someone like her would have a boyfriend._

_**And you car why?**_

_I don't care._

**_sure you don't, that's why your all mad._**

_Shut up, you don't know what your talking about._

**_I'm not the one yelling at my self._**

_great I'm pissed off and I'm talking to a voice in my head._

**_The question is why are you pissed off?_**'

Hiro stopped when he reached the beach. _'Why I'm I pissed off.? It's not like we were together or anything, heck, all we do is fight, and complain about each other, and she is so smug, annoying, a smart ass. She goes out of her why to piss me off for her own amusement. But she's smart, and her method worked, Max, Tyson, Kai, and Ray, are 100 times stronger then they were. She knows what she doing, and she not afraid to speak her mind or point out who's in charge. What the hell am I getting on with, I'm acting like I actually like her or maybe even love her. Now that was a stupid though, even if I did, she has that guy." _"HIRO... EARTH TO HIRO!"

Hiro snapped out of his thoughts, Tyson was waving his hand in front of him. "What is it Tyson" that came out harsher then he had intended.

Tyson took a step back and said "Just want to know if you found Sahara, but by the way you just reacted I say you found her and she pissed you off again."

Hiro's mind went back to the kiss, he pushed passed Tyson and walked away, to were, he didn't even know himself.

"What was that all about?" asked Hilary

"I don't know Hil, I have never seen Hiro this pissed off before what ever Sahara said, was big." He stated, as he watched his older brother walked down the beach.

"So do you think we should go look for her?" ask Hil

Tyson looked at her like she was crazy "no, I rather live to see tomorrow, we'll send Max."

Hilary did a anime fall.

* * *

Tatanko pulled back, and smirked. Sahara glared daggers at him, and spit in his face. Tatanko smirked turned into a icy glare and in a flash he pulled out a dagger and drove it into Sahara's stomach. He held her and whispered in her ear "No that was rude, you should know better." 

Sahara gasped, as she felt the dagger enter in stomach. She bit her bottom lip to stop her self from screaming.

Sahara head something in the bushes, and smelt and familiar sent _'Hiro.. Damn it, he probably saw this sicko kiss me. And why does that worry me. Not time to think about that, I have to get out of this, with out putting Max and his friends in danger. I know I can beat him, but that bastard will kill my friends, wait did I just call them friends. Damn it all.' _

Sahara's eyes flashed red as she pushed Tatanko off her, taking the dagger with him. She held her stomach, trying to stop the blood flow.

"What, you don't like me? I'm heart broken" he teased whipping the blood of his dagger.

"You bastard, what do you knee me for? and why the hell are you entering a beyblade torment, and under a different name. Did you really think I wouldn't know it was you and your disgusting team?" Sahara snapped at him.

"One question at a time my dear." mock Tatanko "First, you are every power full, second, by winning the torment me and my team will gang respect, third, then name change was Cat's idea, she like it, and I couldn't refuse her requests, and lastly, of course I know you would figure it out, I hope you would." He move again, towards her.

Sahara stood her ground _Max_..._**Sahara, are you okay, Hiro came back pissed, and Tyson, I mean Hilay, said that we should go look for you. What happened, and where are yop?...**Max get everyone out of here I'll be okay, just get the team away safe, I know you can do it, just make a portal. I know it will reveal you so a demon, but you have to, your endanger if you stay here.**...Sahara what's going on, tell me so I can help...**Max just trust me, pleaase. Trust me.**... Okay, be careful, and come back alive...**I well, no go._

Sahara felt his peasants linger, then it was gone so was the others. She smirked.

Tatanko cursed and said "Damn, looks like they got away."

"Ya, that means your dead" Sahara's voice was poisonous.

Tatanko "Find by me, your grave."

He lunged at her, sword drawed, he swung at her. Sahara ducked and at the same time she did a spin kick, knocking him off his feet.

She then jumped over him, and landed on one knee, the blood lose was getting to her, and it ran over her hand, it dripped on her ground; it was also getting hard to see. '_damn it, he had this planned, he know the only why to beat me was to have me at a disadvantage.'_

Tatanko got up quickly and turned to face Sahara "What wrong Sahara? blood lose making to dizzy?" he taunted

Sahara stood up, her eyes turned red, she help out her hand and said "HELL'S FIRE!" she didn't even get the words out when orange and red flames shot out of her hand straight for Tatanko.

He smirked and jumped over it. He landed behind Sahara he leaned in a whispered in her ear "Looks like its making you slow down as well"

Sahara swung around at the same time taking out a dagger that she had hidden in her boot, she managed to slice him across his chest and jumped back. She land at the edge of the cliff. She wobbled, as she got her footing. "Slow hun?" she teased in a clod voice "looks like your still as slow as ever."

Tatanko smirked and put his hand on his cut, he drew it back and looked at the blood that covered his hand. "I must say, even when your loosing blood you still manage to injure me. I'm in pressed. And to think your wasting your talents on humans, humans that you came to care for, and maybe even love. That's what make you week, that human blood that runs through your vans." He held up his katana "You have chosen your fate, you should have went with me, instead of defeating these weak humans."

Sahara stood up straight and said in a cold hate filled voice "You make me sick, you and your team, you killed my family, and tricked my Aunt into getting her to put me on your team. Humans are weak yes, but that's why they don't deserve to die, they are peaceful, and loving. The are loyal, and well do anything to protect their friends, they don't turn on each other, well not too often. Your the one who is wasting you time. I hate you and your team with every part and chamber of my heart and sole, and one day, you will die at my hands."

Tatanko charged at her, as he made a swing at her she stepped back on the cliff, falling towards the ocean.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" he screamed as Sahara's body hit the water blow.

* * *

"YOUR A DEMON!" shouted Tyson after Max told them they had to go. 

"Yes Tyson, now we have to go." Max said as he created a portal, and pushed everyone in.

They landed in Tyson's dojo, all pilled on each other.

"GET OFF ME!" ... "YOU GET OFF ME FIRST!" ... "I CAN'T BREATH..."... "TYSON GET YOUR FOOT OF MY..." .. "CLAM DOWN." shouted Max. They all looked at him.

Max helped everyone up, and took a deep breath. "So" he said nervously.

"So what?" said Kai was he walked over to the wall were he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned agents it.

"You know about me being a demon and all?" he stated sitting down.

"Cool I guess" said Ray taking a seat next to him.

"So you guy's aren't going to freak out and leave me?" he asked in shock.

"Of course not Max, your our friend, and after all the stuff we have been though this is nothing." Stated Tyson. "And besides, Ray like half cat or something"

Ray glared at him, and showed his fangs.

"Ya Max, we wouldn't do that." Said Hilary sitting on the other side of him.

A smile came to Max's face.

"So that must mean that Sahara is a demon as well?" stated Kenny.

Max sighed and said "yes she is, she is a elemental light demon, and human. But she is only ¼ human. I'm half light demon."

"So that means you half human?" asked Hilary.

"Yup, You see, that's why Sahara is so strange, her cold heartless attitude come from her elemental side which clashes with her caring light demon side, and that clashes with her human side." Max stated.

"OHHH..." everyone said except for Kai.

"So what was the danger we were in?" asked Kai

A sad look came one Max's face "I don't know, she didn't say, she told me trust her."

"How did she tell you?" asked a confused Hilary.

"She is also a telepathic, she must have learned that when she was living in the de- I mean England. .hehe.." Max said.

"So she can read our minds?" asked Ray.

"Ya, but she doesn't, she has more respect then that." stated Max. _'I can still feel her, so I guess she is okay. But it's really, really faint. Sahara please be okay. I can't find you unless you want to be found.'_

"Were is Hiro?" Kenny suddenly asked.

"I don't know, what if he is in danger like we were?" asked Hilary worriedly

"Your right lets g..." Tyson didn't even get to finish when the door busted opened, there Stood socking wet Hiro with a limp body in his arms.

**"SAHARA!"**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. **

**Preview: "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLLED." Sahara glare at him "Oh Shut up, it's like you care." she hissed.**

**"I do care" Said ...**

**Review Please.. 'Buppy Dog eyea' **


	7. What's Behine Your Eyes?

**Note:** **_Sorry for the very long wait, I have been busy with school work and want not. Right now I'm home for the long weekend so I might have 2 chapters up this weekend end, to make up for the long wait._**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:_ I do not in any way shaper or form own Beyblade. I wish I did, then my money problems would be solved. I do however own Sahara and the Death Dealers._****

* * *

**

Unexpected Guest  
_**Chapter 7.  
**_**_What's behind your Eyes?  
_****By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart._

* * *

Max ran over to Hiro, who had his cousin in his arms dripping wet, and what looked to be blood mixed in with the water.

"What happened to her?" he asked in a concerned and worried voice.

Hiro walked passed Max and over to the couch and put Sahara down, "I don't know, I found her washed up on shore." he answered as he touched Sahara's forehead.

"We need to get her to the hospital" said Hilary in a worried voice.

"No" Max stated as he walked over to the couch where Sahara's body lay.

"What do you mean NO!" snapped Hiro as he glared daggers at Max.

"I can fix this" was all Max said.

Hiro gave him a confused look and looked around the room, it seem that everyone knew something that he didn't. When he looked back at Max he was kneeled next to Sahara and had his hands on her stomach.

"What are yo..." Hiro didn't even finish his sentence when he saw Max's hands start to glow a gold color.

Hiro looked on in aaa, he didn't know what to make of this, never in his life has he seen anything like this. Max was someone how healing Sahara, this freaked Hiro out, but at the same time he was amazed.

"There, all she needs now is rest and a dry set of cloths; we don't want her to catch a cold." stated Max in a clam voice.

Hiro just looked at Max, then at Sahara's side where the wound was fresh just a few seconds ago. Now there wasn't even a scar.

Max sighed "I'll tell you later, Hilary can you change Sahara, she would kill if a guy did it."

"Sure, now everyone out" Hilary said at the same time pushed everyone out of the living room.

_

* * *

Darkness  
Pain  
Sorrow  
Hate  
Blood  
Regret  
__Anger_

_Love...?_

_To much darkness, to much pain, not enough love._

_What is this love..?  
__What have I done?  
__Why can't I see?  
__Why is he in love with me?_

_**Sahara...?**_

'_who are you?... where are you?'_

_**Sahara, just run... please...**_

'_why? I don't want to, I can help'_

_**No my desert flower, you have to run, I will always be with you, no matter what...**_

'_but..._

_**No buts... just go... I love you**_

_Why did you leave me, why am I here, why can't I see, why does he love me?_

_I knew he was there, I saw him, and he saw me, he saw what happened, and I know what he though, but for some strange reason I care, but I only find him amusing, nothing other then that. But for some reason when I tell my self that, there is a part of me that don't believe it._

_**Sahara?**_

' _I can hear you, but I can't see you? am I dead?'_

**_No, your not, he saved you Sahara, they're not as bad as you think, you know that, and you believe that, that's why you wanted to help them. You knew, but you keep telling yourself that they are like the others. Remember Sahara, I never left you, I died to save you, I have been here watching you since that day. I will never leave you, I love you my desert flower._**

'_I know, but why can't I see?'_

**_You can, you just don't want to._**

Sahara?

'_Max? is that you?'_

She has a fever.

'_No I don't, I'm just fine'_

She'll be fine, Sahara is to stubborn to die, and besides she has been worst shape before.

'_I am.._

* * *

Hiro sat next to the rock pond, he gazed into the water, the moon was full, the stars were out, and it made the water glow.

He let out a sigh as he went over the information that Max told him.

Sahara was a demon, and so was Max. But someone how he wasn't surprised. The first time he saw Sahara he knew there was something different about her, she heal this power when she walked into the room, she was confident, and carried herself well.

Max even told him about Sahara's passed in the demon world, and what she went through while under Kato charge.

"Hiro?" came a familiar voice..

* * *

"ARR... damn dreams..." cursed Sahara as she woke up.

She sat up and looked around the room, she looked to be in a dojo, who did she know, that had a dojo?

She though for a few minutes the it hit her '_Tyson'_.

Sahara pushed the blanket off of her and stood up, as she did this she took notice to her cloths. She was wearing a over sized white t-shirt, and baggy black shorts.

"What the hell" she said out loud.

'_what happened to me? I can't remember much, I remember Tatanko, and falling'_

Sahara sat back down on the couch and scanner her memory, then it hit her. '_Damn'_ she jumped up and touched her side, nothing. '_Max must have held me, but how did I get here?'_

Sahara started to walk, she didn't know where, but she needed some air.

She walked out to the backyard, as she stepped out onto the brig, she say someone by the rock pond. She walked over to him as she got closer she saw the color of his hair. "Hiro?"

Hiro jumped up and turned around, he had a shock look on his face, he didn't expect to see Sahara out here.

"What are you doing up?" he asked in a concern voice, that confused Sahara.

Sahara raised a eye brow and said "why not?"

Hiro glared at her, even after she almost died she acted like nothing happened.

"Don't you remember?" he stringed.

Sahara smirked then sat down on one of the rocks. "Yes, your acting like it's a bid deal or something, believe me when I say this, I have been in worst shape before."

Hiro just looked her, trying to figure her out, and why he felt the way he did about her.

"If I hadn't found you when I did, you would have died" he said in a harsher tone then he wanted.

Sahara looked into the water, she saw her reflection, her bark brown, almost black hair was in a mess. Her bred that was usually perfect, had hair sticking out and matted down, and there was random strands of hair out everywhere. Her hazel eyes, that could parsec through anyone, looked tired. Her face was paler then usual.

"So" she in a sharp tone.

Hiro snapped "SO... WHAT THE HELL WHERE ARE YOU THINKING, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED"

Sahara rose from the rock and glare at him. "Oh Shut up, it's not like you care!" she snapped back in a cold voice.

"I do care!" he yelled.

"Then you sure have a strange way in showing it!" Sahara snapped in her icy voice.

"I HAVE A STRANGE WAY? AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A BLOCK OF ICE FOR A HEART" Hiro yelled in a cold manner.

"I MAY HAVE A BLOCK OF ICE AS A HEART, BUT AT LEAST I'M LOYAL TO THE ONES I CARE ABOUT." she hissed back at her in voice dripping with ice.

"AND WHO MIGHT THAT BE? YOU PUSH PEOPLE AWAY, YOUR RUDE, SNAPPED, WITTY, AND YOU DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, AND IF IT HURTS SOMEONE." Hiro screamed at her.

"YOUR JERK"

"BITCH"

"BASTARD"

"ICE QUEEN"

"OH THAT'S MATURE"

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT BEING MATURE IS?"

"MORE THEN YOU, TRADER"

Hiro glared at her with daggers in his eyes; then in a split second he crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her with passion and fury.

Sahara returned this fiery kiss, and wrapped her arms his neck. Making the kiss deeper and more hot.

After a few minutes they pulled apart for air, they just looked at each other, neither one knew what to say.

* * *

_Sorry for the long waite, i have been loded down with work for the passed 3 weeks, rifght now i'm home for the long weekend. So i'm relaxing.  
Review... and have a nice day, or night..._


	8. What Do We Do Now?

**Note:**_ Like I said, here is another chapter, this is to make up for the long wait. I'll try not to go as long as I did, sorry about that._

**

* * *

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Beyblade, I only have clam to Sahara, the Death Dealers, and the alterations to Max's charter. And I own this story line, and any other OC's or alterations I put in here._ ****

* * *

**

Unexpected Guest  
**Chapter 8  
**_**What Do We Do Now?  
**_**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Max walked into the living room where Sahara slept, but there was one problem, Sahara wasn't there. 

'_Typical, she never could lay around and recover, that's going to be the end of her one of these days.'_

Max walked over to the couch and fixed the blankets, and shook his head. '_Even though I haven't seen you in 10 years, you still the same as ever, a bit colder, but the same.' _

After Max finished folding the blanks, he heard someone walk into the room. "What are you doing?" came a cold voice from behind him/

Max turned around and saw Kai. Kai had this cold look in his eyes, nothing strange, but he was looking at Max in a strange way.

"Just folding the blanks, Sahara is up, and believe me she isn't going be going back to sleep anything soon.' Max answered taking a set on the couch.

Kai didn't say anything he just walked over to the wall and leaned agents it, taking his usual stance.

It was salience for a while until Max broke the salience. "Where are the others?" he asked looking at him.

Kai opened his eyes and said in his cold voice "Ray is sleeping, so is Tyson, Hilary went home, so did Kenny."

Max nodded then leaned back on the couch, he was tired, and he knew he need some rest, but he was going to wait for Sahara to return before he did, he want to know what happened.

"Max?" asked Kai.

Max leaned forward "yes?" he answered.

"What did you mean when Sahara had been in worst shape before?" Kai asked in his usual voice, but had a hint of wonder in it.

Max leaned back again and said "Well it was a long time ago, the day Sahara's mother was killed. Sahara was being her stubborn self, and wouldn't listen to her mother. She refused to leave, and that cost her, Sahara almost died that day, I don't know all the details, but I know that Sahara was in the hospital for over 5 months."

Kai didn't say anything for a while then he walked over to Max and sat down next to him. "What happened to her father?"

"I don't know him, neither does Sahara, he left, or died before Sahara was born, it was just her and her mother." Max answered in a sad voice.

Kai opened his months to say something when he heard yelling. He looked at Max, and nodded. They followed the source of the noise and found them selves at the door to the back yard.

What they say was strange, it was Sahara and Hiro next to the rock pond screaming insults at each other.

"YOUR JERK"

"BITCH"

"BASTARD"

"ICE QUEEN"

"OH THAT'S MATURE"

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT BEING MATURE IS?"

"MORE THEN YOU, TRADER"

What hey saw next shocked them, Hiro kissed Sahara hard and fiery, what really got them was that Sahara kiss him back with the same or even more fury.

Kai grabbed Max's arm and haled him out of sight, but they could still see what was going on.

"Now that's something you don't see every day" Max whispered.

Kai just glared at him, telling him to shut up, and stay quite.

After a good five minutes they pulled apart for air, and just looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Now would be a good time to interrupt" Kai said to Max as he walked in the dojo.

Max gave him a strange look and shrugged. Then he walked in the door was and said "Their you are Sahara" he didn't pay attention to the fact that they were still in each others arms.

Sahara snapper her head over to where Max stood and in a flash she pushed Hiro off and said "How long have you been there?"

Max gave her a confused look "just got here, why, did I interrupt something?"

Sahara looked at Hiro she glared at him and tried to hide the redness that was spreading across her face. "No" she hissed then rushed back inside, pushing Max out of the way as she went.

Max gave another confused look and asked "Did I say something wrong?" even though he fully knew the answer.

Hiro didn't say anything, he just sigh and sit down at the rock pond. Max shrugged and went back inside, now was a good time to talk to her, she need a distraction.

Max found her in the dojo training room, she had one of grandpa's kando sticks in her hand, and she was going over every move she ever learned.

Max walked over to the wall and took a kando stick down, he then got into a fighting stance and charged at Sahara trying to take her by surprise, even though he knew that she knew he was already there.

Max swung the stick at the back of her hear, just as it was going to make contact she blocked it. She glared at Max, and pushed him back. "What do you want?" she hissed as she attacked him.

Max blocked the attacked and said "It's no fun to spar by yourself, though you might need a partner."

Sahara smirked and jumped back, she then disappeared. Max stood in the middle of the training room and closed his eyes, he listen for her, and tried to find her spiritual energy.

Sahara reappeared behind him and made a kick at his back, Max turned around and caught her foot, he used his free hand to make a swing at her. Sahara blocked it, she then twisted her body, swinging her free lage up and kicking Max in the face.

She the us this to pin him to the floor with the kando stick to his neck.

"You did pretty good for someone how has almost no spiritual energy left." she commented, at the same time getting up and extending her hand for Max to take it.

Max took her hand, and let her help him up. "I could saw the same for you, your still weak, and need rest, but I know it's no use to talk to you, so I'm just going to asked you what the hell happened?"

Sahara sighed and took a seat on the floor, she placed the kando stick next to her and motion Max to do the same, and he did.

"Remember when I told you about Kato?" she stated in a tired voice.

"Ya"

"Well, you know about his team being in the beyblade torment" Max shook his head "Tatanko, the team leader confronted him, and...

For the next hour Sahara went over everything that happened.

Max had a hard look in his eyes and said "So, whatdo wedo now?"

Sahara sighed and said "The best that we can do, you all have been trained to take them down, that's why I was so hard on you all. I know you and the team can beat them, you have seen your power, and I have seen it. I'm not saying that it's going to be a easy battle, but in the end you well win."

Max stood up and held out his hand "I know, but want about you?"

Sahara took his hand and said as she got up "I'll be find, Tatanko is the one you should worry about."

Max smirk "So, if I ask to help, you would say no?"

Sahara shrugged then walked passed him, but when she out to the door she stopped and said "I know what you and Kai saw, don't tell anyone, I don't know what it mente."

Max sighed and said "I won't, but I have to say I'm not surprised, it was bound to happen."

Sahara didn't say anything she just walked away.

Max put the Kando sticks away, and sighed '_why won't she just left someone love her?_'

* * *

Sahara walked down the hall and went into the bathroom. 

She locked the door and stripped off her cloths. She then turned on the walked, she fixed the temperature and waited until the tub filled up.

She walked over to the mirror and took down her hair, or what was left to take down. Her hair fell down passed her but, it was wavy from the braid.

She rubbed her shoulder where a white scare was, it ran down her back, and stopped just above her but.

He eyes turned soft and sad as she saw the scar.

"**_Please just Sahara, I well be find, just run, I'll come find you." Said a woman with long black hair that was up in a high ponytail Her brown eyes full of fear, worry and anger._**

"**_No, I won't leave you, I can help, please mom" Said a young air with shoulder length straight black hair. Her hazel eyes looking straight into the brown ones._**

"**_No, it's not safe my desert flower.. please just go, I'll be fine.."..._**

'_but you won't be fine, you dies to save, I should have left, maybe if I did you wouldn't have died'_

Sahara turned away from the mirror and went over to the tub and turned off the water. She stepped in and left the hot water wash over her. She led back and let out a sigh.

Her mind drifted back to the rock pond, and the fiery kiss that her and Hiro sheared.

'_He said he cared, and I pushed him away, I even call him names, but he didn't go away. What am I going to do? what will I say? I can't let him love me, I can't let him care, because I know it well cast him in the end._

_Stupid poem, I can't believe it's coming true, stupid Cat. Why did she have to look into my further and make that damn poem. _

_I can't left him get close to me, I just can't, and most off all I can't left myself feel for him. _

_I can't left him love me_

_I can't left myself love him.'_

* * *

_I hop you enjoyed that chapter, i'll try to have chapter 9 up sometime this week.  
Buh bye._


	9. A Silence Wish

**Note: _Merry Christmas, and a Wonderful New year, here is your second Christmas gift. And I would like to tank everyone who reviewed and for reading this story. _**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own BeyBlade. I Do own Sahara her powers, Max's powers, and the Death Dealers, and this whole plot that I have created. I don't any of the BeyBlade charters. ****

* * *

**

Chapter 9  
_**A Silence Wish  
**_**Unexpected Guest  
****By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

"Did you get her?" asked a sweet but cold female voice.

"No, she jumped off the cliff before I got a chance to finish her off." A dark voice spat.

"Figures, Sahara isn't one to lose, and it looks like she got you as well" came a cold male voice with a Irish accent.

"Hn" The dark voice snapped. "She got lucky"

"Sure she did, and I'm the queen of England" came a playful male voice with a thick British accent.

"Shut up. Sahara was injurer when she jumped off that cliff, she probably didn't survive the fall." He stated as he walked over to a beydish concealed in shadows.

He glared down into the dish, as he did, Sahara image appeared just she fell off the cliff. "fool!" He spat as he lunch his BeyBlade into the beydish, making her image disappear.

* * *

Sahara awoke the next morning with a heave sigh. Yesterdays events were playing over and over in her head. But mostly she was going over the fiery kiss her and Hiro shared.

'_What am I going to say to him? _

_Wait I don't have to say anything, he kissed me._

_**But you kissed him back**._

_Not you_

_**Yes me**_

_So what if I kissed him back?_

_**So what? If you kissed him back, It means you wanted him to kiss you. Face it, you find Hiro more then just amusing.**_

_Shut up._

_**Fine, but you know I'm right.**'_

"Sahara?" came a sweet voice from the door way.

"Yes Hilary" Sahara replied as she got of bed and walked towards the window. When he got there she stopped and looked out at the early morning sun.

Hilary walked over to her and did the same. "How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

Sahara smiled at her "Great, no need to be concerned"

Hilary sighed "That's good I was worried about you, Max told us that you where up walking around last night."

Sahara tensed up a bit "what else did he say?"

Hilary raised a eye brow "Nothing, why did something happen?"

Sahara turned her gaze back out the window, and sighed "Nothing to worry about."

Hilary shrugged then walked over to the bed that Sahara had slept in, there she laid some cloths down. Sahara kept her gaze out the window, but she knew what Hilary was doing.

"There is some new cloths on the bed, your olds ones where torn up pretty bad." stated Hilary.

Sahara turned to face her with a smiled "thank you"

Hilary returned the smiled then left the room.

Sahara walked over to the bed a examined the cloths. There was a plain black t-shirt and a pair of low rise jeans, with a hot pink belt.

She sighed '_this will have to do'_

* * *

Hiro sat under the big oak tree in his back yard, just a few feet away was the spot where he and Sahara shared a sweet yet very fiery kiss.

He sighed.

'_What the hell was I thinking. But Sahara did return the kiss._

_Arrr…_

_I don't understand, one minute we are fighting like there is no tomorrow, and throwing out dirty insults, and the next, I kissed her. _

_This is getting out of hand.'_

Hiro stood up and walked over to the rock pond and gazed into it. There his features reflected back at him.

His light blueish hair, his dark eyes, all gazed back at him. Then the image changed, no loner we he looking at himself, but of a beautiful young women, with blackish brown hair, and hazel eyes. On her pretty face was a amused smirk.

Hiro shook his head . '_I'm losing it_' The image disappeared and again he was looking at himself.

"Hiro?" came the voice of his younger brother.

Hiro turned around and forced a smiled on his face. "What is it Tyson?"

"Nothing, it just.. Well.. You where looking into the water for a long time, just wanted to know it you where alright." Tyson answered as he walked towards his older brother.

Hiro sat at the edge of the rock pond, Tyson soon joined him. They sat in silence for a lone time, until Hiro suddenly asked

"Have you even been so confused about someone that it drove you crazy?"

Tyson just looked at his brother like he was crazy. "Umm.. What do you mean?"

Hiro sighed "Have you ever had mixed feeling about someone, like you love them, but hate them at the same time?"

Tyson sighed and put his hand behind his head "Well, actually, I do" he answered shifting his eyes as if someone was listing in the shadows.

Hiro smiled then sighed again "How do you deal with it?"

Tyson stood up and started to walk towards the door way. "I haven't yet" and with that he was gone.

Hiro sat there, still at the same lever of confusion as before, but not as down. Talking with Tyson brought up his sprits a bit.

* * *

Sahara walked out into the training room sporting her new cloths, her hair was back in its perfect single French braid down her back.

"You look back to normal, well except for the cloths, but other then that, you back to your old self." Max teased from his place on the floor.

Sahara glared at him and crossed her arms. "What's wrong with my cloths?"

Max smirked "It's makes you looks like a normal girl."

Sahara's eyes flashed red and silver "Oh really?" she hissed in a playful manner.

Max stood up and nodded, with a smirk planted on his cute face.

Sahara formed a fire ball in her hand and said with a smirk "What about now?"

Max gulped and put his hands up in defense "Now, now Sah, I was just joking"

Sahara smirk "So I'm I" at that she through the fire ball at Max. He quickly turned around to run, but it got him in the butt, catching his pants on fire.

"AAAAAA.. PUT IT OUT SAHARA!" Max screamed.

Sahara smirked then walked over to the window to look out, like nothing happened. Max on the other hand was running around the training room trying to put out the fire on his pants.

It wasn't too lone after that Kai, Ray, Hilary, Tyson, Dechie and Kenny ran into the room to see what was going on. They just looked at Max with wide eyes as he ran around the room screaming his head off.

Sahara stood by the window like it was nothing.

She smirked, and turned around to face everyone, her eyes flash blue, and in a second a stream of water fell on Max's covering him from head to toe.

The fire went out with a hiss. Max had a relief look on his face. But the soon turned into a scowled at Sahara "YOU!" he pointed at her.

Sahara glared at him and said in a cold voice the everyone was use to. "I have a name you know"

Just then as Max was about to launch at Sahara Hiro walked in and said "What's going on in here?"

Max froze, Sahara just glared at him. Everyone else was just as confused as him.

"Nothing" Max said quickly as he gave one quick glared at Sahara then ran to his room to change.

Sahara turned around and continued to look out the window, like nothing have every happened, in more ways then one.

'_I forbid myself to fall for him'_

* * *

'_So she's still alive Tatanko isn't going to like this_.' A creature in black though, as it looked in the window at Sahara, who was looking out.

Sahara stood with her arms crossed, and just as the creature was going to move in for a better look, Sahara's eyes snapped over to it. They locked eyes, and in a flash the creature was gone.

* * *

Sahara watched was her stocker vanished. '_Looks like I'm going have to get ride of them soon then I have planned." _

Sahara turned around and looked around the room, Hiro had gone, and the gang was on the floor with their beyblades.

Her eyes soften. '_They're still so young, I don't think they will be able to kill the death dealers. _

_They are so pure, they don't know what it's like to kill to live, or to watch a love one die to save you. _

_How could I have ever think they could defeat them?_'

Max walked into the room and glanced at Sahara, then at his team on the floor.

'_I know that look. Sahara is going to finish this on her own. _

_But this time it might just get her killed_.'


	10. An So it begins

**Unexpected Guest  
****Chapter 10  
**_**An So it begins  
**_**By: **_**ShadowsOfTheHeart**_

Sahara stood at the cliff where she encounter Tatanko, her Navy, with Silver and Black fire beyblade in her hand, her eyes flashed red as she looked out over the ocean. The tortment was in less then 2 days and deep down she wished that she ever came to this place _I should have taken care of them when I had the chance, now I dragged kids into this, most of all I dragged Max into my mess and him, no I can't think of him._ Her beyblade was now in front of her chest her hand was turning whit from the tight grip she held on it.

– _Sahara sweetie can you come here for a minute? – called a kind older voice. A girl no more then 7 ran into the livingroom. She whit and blue sun dress flowing behind her as her shoulder lenth dark brown hair swayed back in fort from the pony tail it was in._

– _Yes Mamma– the girl stated as she bounces over to a woman with long black hair and very dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black. _

– _sweetie Mamma has to talk to some people out side, no matter what you hear you must stay in your room, in your special place, understand – the woman stated in a clam voice as she kneeled in front of the child._

_The child just looked at her with large confused eyes – but why mamma? – _

– _Muzike!!! – called a hard voice from the front lawn. _

– _Go now Sahara– the woman stated as she pushed her child towards the stairs. – and rememebr what I said. – _

– _Mamma – the child called as she being pushed. _

– _Damn it Muzike, where is she???? – the vocie called again as the sound of glass breaking was head. _

– _damn it – the woman sword as she quickly turned back shielding the child as she did so. – Run my desert flower – the woman stated as she took a step back trying to push the child as she did so. _

– _no mamma I want to stay with you– the child protested_

– _Please just run, I well be find, just run, I'll come find you.– Said the woman her long black hair shifting as she spoke._

– _No, I won't leave you, I can help, please mom– The child protested again as the woman turned to her _

– _No, it's not safe my desert flower.. please just go, I'll be fine..– Her dark brown eye's burned into the large hazel eyes of her child _

– _Poor Muzike, can't even get her child to listen to her, how sad – the cold voice stated again as the woman pushed the child away from her and quicky spun around and caught the blade if a sword as it was about to plung through her heart. _

– _I will not let you have her– the woman hissed as blood stated to drip from her hands. _

– _mamma!!!– yelled the child as she ran for the woman. _

– _no my flower– she showered as her eyes flickered red – you must run, I'll come get you– she added as she kicked the man away from her. – please run– _

– _mamma– the child sniffed and just as she was going to run a hand shot out a caught the child by the back of her neck – yahhhhhhhhhh– the child screamed as the woman who caught her lifted her above her head. _

– _this is the child– the woman hissed as her golden eye flickered in the sun light. _

– _get your hands of her – Muzike shouted as she sprung forward and punch the woman in the stomach causing her to let the child go. Muzike caught her child and held her tight – you'll have to kill me fist – she stated in a cold voice as she set the child down – run sweetie, remember that mamma loves you– with the last word she chard at he two_

_--_

Sahara's eye flew opened as the vision of her loving mother covered in blood flashed into her mind. _They will pay for what they did_ she then turned form the water at the same time placing her beyblade in to the pouch the was tighten to her left lag. _I'm sorry guys_ the wind danced through her hair as single lost tear sprinkled in the wind.

* * *

"Have anybody seen Sahara?" called Max as he ran into Tyson's dojo. 

"No, not since the day before yesterday" Rei answered from his spot from under a tree.

"Damn, I haven't seen her either, and she hasn't been at home" Max added as he placed his hand to his head. "I keep calling her, but I get nothing"

"I'm sure she's fine, I mean being a demon and all" Tyson added as he put his hands behind his head.

Max snapped his eyes towards Tyson "You don't understand, that girl doesn't knwo when to ask for help" his voice was cold, very unMax like.

"She probably doesn't want to be found" Kai added as looked over his beyblade.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Max finished as she feel to the floor with both hands out in front of him. _Sahara_

* * *

Hiro stood listen to what Max said and soon left, he didn't know why but what Max had told him worry him a great deal. Weather he like it or not Sahara was precious to him, and finding her in one peace was on the top of his list. _Why are you being this way? _Hiro broke out into a sprint and a sudden though crossed his mind_ She wouldn't, _Hiro took a sharp turn he didn't knwo where he was running to he run let his gut lead the way _Sahara_


	11. Goodbye

**Unexpected Guest**  
_**GoodBye**_  
**Chapter 11**  
**By: _ShadowsOfTheHeart_**

**Note:I don't not own Beyblade, but Sahara and the death dealers belong to me.**

**----------_  
_**

_"Sometimes saying the final goodbye can be the heardest and most painful thing one must do in there lives, I have done it __and i will not do it again, even if it will be my last goodbye to you"_

_--------- _

He crumpled up the latter and chucked it over his shoulder, "Looks likes she wants to settle this"

"All of us" came a high smooth voice.

"Yes, all of us, one at a time, we each got our letters, and our places and times, looks like she did her own math on this one" said a male in a think British accent.

"Has she gone crazy" came another male voice coated in a heavy Irish accent.

"No" his voice was dark "she's just finally got a heart"

-----

"Did you find her?" Max breathed out.

"No, not a trace" Answered Rei as he shook his head.

"What about you guys?" Max pointed towards Tyson and Hillary.

"Same" they answer together.

"Kai?" Max was starting to sound distress.

Kai just shook his head. Max put his hands to his face and dragged them down "Where the hell could she have run off to?"

---

Hiro panted as he ran down a forest path, he was hoping she was at their old training ground. -_what the hell are you thinking_- he thought as the clearing came into view, and to his utter disappointment Sahara was no where to be seen.

---

"Shell we begin?" came a smug voice.

"Sure that's why I asked you here isn't it, Cat" Sahara stated in a cold voice as she jumped down from a sea container in the dock yard.

"Interesting place" the one Sahara called Cat smirked as her golden eyes flickered in the setting sun light. She didn't say a word when she reached up to her head and pulled of the scarf that was around her head, her light blue hair fell to her shoulder as red cat like ears perked up on her head. Then what looked to be a red furry belt moved from around her waist and flickered as it danced at her back.

"This place has been condemned, so no one will bother us" Sahara answered in a cold voice as she threw off the long black coat she was wearing, reviling her in a sleeveless Chinese style red dress with a slit that when up passed her hips on each lag, underneath a black pair of skin tight knee high short could been seen. Running up the front of the dress was a silver dragon. On her feet where black flats that laced up to her knees. Her hair was in single braid, not a single hair out o place.

"Nice, looks like your style has improved" Cat stated with a laugh as she undid her shirt and tossed it aside, leaving her in a what looked to be a type of braw, only one different, this one had two straps down her stomach, and held many different kinds of throwing knives. Her long leather pink pants graced her as she ready herself for Sahara's attack.

"I'll make this quick" Sahara stated in a board voice.

Cat's eyes hardened. "I'll teach you to insult me, 3 minutes my ass" she hissed as she ran for Sahara, as she did she quickly drew out some throwing knives.

Sahara didn't move, her cold midnight brown eyes just dully borrowed into cats golden ones. Cat through the knives at Sahara, who simply took a step back, and block a kick from Cat's leather hooker boots.

"Nice combo" Sahara mutter as she started to pour hear into her hand. The leather of her boot started to melt, Cat gave a yelp as she quickly took her lag down. Cat's eyes burned as she launched herself at Sahara. Who just simply caught her by the wrist and said " 3 minutes" and then like in slow motion Sahara twisted Cats arm around, a loud cracking sound could be heard as her caller bone snapped into peaces.

Cat let out a sharp scream, Sahara just threw her in the air and with a flick of her hand fir rushed forward engulfing Cat. Her screams where loud and sharp, Sahara didn't pay any mind, she just walked away towards her next destination.

-----

"I'm sure it was over here" Max stated as he ran into the old dock yard.

"Isn't this place condemned?" Tyson asked as they ran through the broken gate.

"Yes, and a good place to go when you don't want any body to fine or bother you" Kai stated as they ran through a series of sea containers.

Then the sound of splashing water caught there ears, Max ran faster, hoping it wasn't his cousin. As they emerged from the sea containers, they saw a black trench coat, and a black scarf. Something silver caught Kai's eyes, and soon walked towards it, while Max ran to the water.

Kai picked up four throwing knives, they looked very strange to him, the style was nothing like he has ever seen. "Oh My God" Max stressed, Kai ran over to him and almost gasped when he looked into the water.

Rei looked away, while Hilary borrowed her head into Tyson's chest. There, half flouting in the water was a charged body, it was face down, and they where unable to identify it. "Could it be?" Rei dared to ask.

"No, I would know" Max stated as he turned away from the body "Sahara did that" he muttered as he started to walk towards the black trench coat.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"But you said…" Hilary started "I know what I said!!" Max snapped as he picked up the trench coat.

"She has some issues" he added as he turned to face his friends, "I just wish" he started as an angry look came across his face.

"That's she asked us for help" Kai finished walking over to him.

"Stubborn fire starter." Max hissed as he turned around to started to walk in the direction that Sahara went.

---

Sahara did a back flip as she dogged the sharp stream of water that was met for her heart.

"I see you've gotten better my love" A man stated as his long green hair dance as he perched on a power line.

"Can't say the same for you Charles" Sahara hissed as she jumped up into the air and landed on the line across from him.

"That hurt, hit's right in the heart" he started as he shot another steam of killer water at her, Sahara flew into the air as the water cut through the power line, "15 minutes" She started as she kicked off the power line poll and flew towards Charles.

He smirked but before he could shoot another water attack, Sahara shot a stream of blue light at him, he dodge it by jumping of the power line, Sahara took this as her chance, she bounce of the power line and threw herself at him, she power kicked his as he fell, and as he hit the grow Sahara did a back flip and landed on the poll.

Charles screamed as he hit the water covered ground and the live power lines. His body jumped and twitched, as the dangerous electricity ran though him, frying him from the inside out.

Sahara then jumped into a need by tree, "Two left" she mumbled as he whipped some blood off her arm.

--

Hiro ran towards to the cliff where Sahara had fell, and where she and kissed that man, the memory pulled at his heart strings. If he had stayed longer that day he would have understood that the man was more of a danger then just for the heart of the fair Sahara. But that was not the case so Hiro ran hopping she would be there and hoping he could talk some since into her.

They had found the note Sahara had left for them, it was two days after she left, Two days that Hiro ran around looking for her only to come back to Max and the others reading the heart breaking note that she had left behind.

_**-**_

_**As you know I am gone, I can not let you do what was need to be done, the risk is just far to great for the skills that I have tough you all, for Hiro was right my training really had nothing to do with beyblade, the soul purpose was to train you all to take on a killer team that's wants only to take what you all love so much. **_

_**I can not let that happen, and after my encounter with him, I have come to the heard realization that though you are all strong, your not strong enough to do what is need to be done, physically or mentally. **_

_**I will finish this, so you all my live to grew, love, and to play your sport and win in the upcoming torment. **_

_**I may be strong but the possibility of me coming back alive isn't in high standards. So to all of you this is goodbye, my final good bye. **_

_**Sahara.**_

_**-**_

"Damn it" he sword as the one place he was hopping to find her was empty.

--

"45 minutes" she huffed as she swung her body around and block the cold steel sword that was meant for her head.

"I's isn't as week as da other two" the man hissed in his heavy Irish accent as blood and sweat rolled down his face.

"No, Shane" Sahara stressed as she pulled back "I'm just stronger" she finished as her sword was engulfed in flames, and with only quick movement she threw herself at Shane, his shoulder length dark purple hair flew into the air as Sahara sword sliced through his neck.

Shane's head rolled down the hill they where on, his now dully blue eye's wide with shock as it came to a rest agents a old head stone.

Sahara flicked the sword causing the fire to disappear, she then replace it in the shead that was strapped to her back. "One left" she mumbled as she turned away from Shane's body, her dress was now at her knees, it had gotten tore in her fight with Shane, she also had a dozen or so small cuts over her body. Her braid was messy and starting to come loose, but she didn't care for the sun was now down for bed and the moon was out to play, its silver glow gave her all the light she need, for this was going to be her headrest battle yet.

----


	12. No Words

**Unexpected Guest**  
_**No Words**_  
**Chapter 12**  
**By: _ShadowsOfTheHeart _**

**Note:_ I do not own Beyblade, I do have all right to Sahara and the death dealers. _**

----------

"_When you have found peace, everything just seems right, and finally you can move on and live the way they had wanted you to live, free, happy, and loved." _

_-----------_

"That's three" Kei stated as looked away from the decapitated body on the moon lit hill.

"Three" Max wondered as Sahara's story suddenly ran through his head. _I was forced to train with a god dam team full of demons, I couldn't wait till I was strong enough to get away form them. _ "Her old team" Max suddenly said

"She killing off her old team?" Tyson stated in a confused voice. "That's just so wrong" he added as an angry look crossed his face.

"No Tyson, her old team was a team of demons, they may be the same demons that killed her…" Max stopped himself .

"Her mother" came a new voice, causing everyone to turn around.

"Mom!" Max stressed as he ran to her.

"Kenny emailed me Sahara's note, I had no idea" She stated as her blue eyes sprinkled in the moon light.

"Can you fine her?" Max asked as he handed his mother Sahara trench coat.

"I'll try, she has gotten a lot stronger since I last say her." Mrs. Tate answered as she took the trench coat.

-----

Sahara's back hit hard agents a strong birch tree. She held back a scream as she fell forward, she did a roll, and flipped onto her feet, blood now ran down her back and lags, her dress was tore across her stomach as her blood leek through.

"My, you've gotten stronger" Tatanko taunted as blood ran down his arms, his long red hair was now lose and hung over his shoulder.

"Hn" Sahara spat as she twirled her sword around at the same time she poured her power into it causing it to burst into blue flames.

Tatanko smirk at he raised his own sword. "Impressive, you've learned to combine your fire and light powers."

Sahara didn't speak, she flickered out of sight, Tatanko jumped back just as the blue fire sweep across his front. The strong smell of burned hair was heavy in the forest clearing in which they fought.

Sahara smirked as pieces of burned red hair flew in the night breeze. Tatanko Snarled at her as he touched his down choppy chin length singed hair. "Bitch" he hissed as he black eyes flickered a red color.

"Ahh, poor pretty boy lost his trade mark hair" Sahara teased as the light from her blue fire sword made her hair shine silver.

"There was a time when you use to love the hair" He stated in a low cold voice as he launch an attack at her.

Sahara black the attack, her feet skidded on the ground as he pushed her back. "I was young and though you where different" she hissed as she pushed his back with a sweep f her sword, he flew back a few feet, but dug his feet into the soft forest floor.

"I just say what I could take, I was powerful, they were not, why protect them when I could control them" He answered with a crazy laugh. "And those who refuse we just kill them!!!"

Sahara's eyes flickered red "LIKE MY MOTHER!!!" fire busted around her, it circled her, it covered her, and was her.

"There's that power I long for" He stated as in a blast of win the fire exploded , sending fire balls out in different directions. Tatanko managed to dodge most of them, but a lot of them burned this cloths.

Sahara eyes where now completely red, she gripped her sword tight as her hair suddenly turned a silver color.

"What?" Tatanko stated in shock "She couldn't have" he mumbled as the blue fire around Sahara's sword dulled down to a sharp glow.

"Fine" he mumbled "time to go all out" he through his sword in the air, then a burst of air surrounded him, leaves, twigs, and even tree roots circled around him. Then in a explosion of wind, scattering the clutter, Tatanko stood with long pink hair and blue deep red eyes. "Time to play" he state as he cough his sword and got into a fighting stance.

Sahara smirked "lets" she then kicked off the ground and threw herself towards him. Tatanko did the same. Both letting out there war cries, everything was in this attack, all the stops, this was it. As the sword it the struggled for power began.

"You.. Could… " Tatnko started as he pushed her back.

"No" she breathed out and force more power into her sword causing it to glow more.

"Why!1" he stressed straying to keep his balance.

"I.. Have… someone…AHHHH" she screamed as she use all the power she had.

--

"Do you see that?" Rei stated as he pointed towards the forest.

"That has to be her" Max answered as he looked at his mother.

"Come on" Mrs. Tate rushed as she started to run towards the light.

---

Hiro stop to take a breath when a unnatural light caught his eyes. _could it be_ he though as he took off towards the source of the light. _Sahara_

--

There she sat, blood ran down her arm, while the other supported her weight, she was panting, sweaty and dirty, her cloths where tore, and various cuts covered her body, her once perfect braided hair was now loos and thick with dirt and blood.

A sword was in arms reach of her, but the strength that was needed to grab it was not with her, her vision was fading in and out, and she soon knew that she would slip into her most hated world, the world of darkness.

"I'm impressed" came a cold week voice, it seems that her attacker was also very baby injured, he had his back to a fallen tree, blood ran down his face from a rather large gash across his forehead. He struggled to breath, his arms lay limp at his sides. His red hair was chopped off, and thick with mud and blood. His eyes where down cast causing them to be hidden in shadow. His cloth where almost just shards of material, no shit did her wear, just a single strip of cloth down his chest, his pants where in tatters, and if he had the ability to stand they down just all apart.

Both where near death, but who was the victor?

Her eyes where cold, and where fading in-between red and midnight drown. "Don't.. mock…. Me" her voice was weak as well, her supporting arm was shaking now and was just about to give out.

"Hn.. It was a complement," he mumbled as he slowly lifted his head. "So was it worth it?" he asked as his dulling black eyes smirked at her.

"Saving them, getting what I wanted, and soon will be rid of you, and that pitiful team of yours" she snapped as she pushed her back agents something hard and rested herself there. She closed her eyes "Of course" she breathed out in a clam content soft voice.

"You're a fool" he spat as he filched from the sudden outburst.

"No" she smiled and leaned her head back on the rock, "You are"

I light breeze picked up and scatter some fallen leaves and fall flower peddles, the sent of rain filled her nose as clouds started to cover the moon light.

There was no sound from him, his body was limp and there was no rise in his chest, it was done, and in her eyes it was finally over, there was now just no more words to be had.

She felt a cold sprinkle on her cheek and smiled as her hair faded back to a midnight brown, soon more cold sprinkles hit her face like tiny needles. She took in a cold yet sweet sent of the rain as all the hatred, and regret started to lift off her heart. _Finally_ she thought as her eyes flickered open reviling brown yet red eyes, with some dancing silver flaks. "Finally" she murdered as the rain started to pour down and wash away her blood and pain. "Finally" she whispered as her eyes grew heavy, and her most heart world wasn't as heart any more took her over.

----

"Over there" Max called as he pointed to al limp figure with there hair loose and flowing over them like a natural blanket.

He wasted no time ran to her despite the pouring rain. "Sahara!!!" Max called as he landed in front of his cousin.

His mother was right behind him, she held back the tears as he check for a heart beat. Pushing Sahara's long hair away for her neck Mrs. Tate place two finger on her juggler. "She's got a pulse" Relief filled her voice "it's week through, we have to get her out of this rain." she added as she took Sahara's trench coat and place it over her niece.

"Sahara!!?" Came the worried voice of Hiro as he appeared out of the forest, his cloths stuck to him from the rain. "Is she?" he asked as he knelt next to her.

"No, but we need to get he into some dry cloths and treat her wounds" Mrs. Tate answered.

Hiro nodded and took Sahara into his arms.

----

The sun light up the room where Sahara slept, Mrs. Tate had healed Sahara's wounds, but the fever from the rain was still hot, and it worried her. It has been almost two weeks since they had found her and brought her back. In a week the torment would start and all wanted her awake for she could watch how much her training did have something to do with beyblade.

"You know, you could have asked for help" Max stated as he took Sahara's hand. "But, what's that's going to do now" added as he let her hand go and picked up a leather book from the night stand.

"You know, remember when I was a kid and got really sick from running around in the rain too long and I was out of it for a few days, mom said you use to read to me every night. Saying that storied will help ease the mind and with a easy mind more whit blood cells would form and I would get better faster." Max state as he opened the book.

"Now it's my turn" he mumbled as he looked at the title of the story._ Her name was Yohko _ "Light and Dark, Good and Evil, both the same yet both different, this is the story of a girl named Yohko and how she proved that having both makes the world come to peace."

---

Hiro listen to Max as he red to Sahara, he sighed, he wished there was something he could do, but all he could do was sit by her bed side and hope that the fever will pass.

"Yohko was always being teased and made fn of because she was poor and hand old ragged cloths, and no parents to love her at the end of the day." Max's voice ran through his ears.

"That's Sahara's favourite story" Came Mrs.Tate voice.

Hiro jumped, and turned to her. "Really?"

"Yohko only hand her little cousin to keep company, and only had her little cousin to love her and tell her that she's wasn't a freak or a monster."

"When she first came to live with us, she use to read t stories in that book to Max, it was her mothers book." Mrs. Tate stated as she looked in at the two.

"For his love, Yohko protected her littler cousin from those who tried to harm him"

"She told me that she felt like Yohko, no money, no parent, no friends, just Max and me" Mrs. Tate continued.

"Yohko was a very kind heart girl, but no one say that, all they say was the silver hair that graced her face, and her odd color eyes."

"When I got the letter saying that the British team wanted to train her, I was amazed, I said yea, she said yea, I never knew" her voice trailed off.

"It's not your fault" Hiro said with a smile, "I'm sure she doesn't blame you"

"In this when she lived, her people where trying to destroy all evil, but Yohko knew that with out the bad there could never be the good."

----

"WELCOME TO THE THIS VERY SPECIAL EVENT, TODAY IS THE DAY THAT THE NEW BBA BUILDING IS OFFICALLY OPENED!!!!" Shouted the announcer.

"TO HONOUR THIS SPECIAL OCCASION THE BBA IA HOLDING A TORTMENT, THE PRIZE IS A AOUTMATIC PLACEMENT IN NEXT YEARS WORLD TORTMENT.!!!" He sang.

"AND HERE IS OUR CONTESTENTS"

----

"Are you sure your alright?" Mr. Tate asked as he place a plate of pancakes of the table.

"Beautiful" she answered as she took a big bight of the sweet goodness.

"Okay, well you should started to get ready they're starting any minute now.

"Okay, don't rush me" she answered with a grin.

----

"AND THE WHITE TIGERS TAKE THE FIRST SPOT IN THE SEMI FINALES " The announcer danced as he pointed to the White tigers.

"NOW OUR NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS AND THE BEGA TEAM"

----

"Can I drive?" she asked as she pulled her brow silver hair into a high pony tail.

"Can you drive?" Mrs. Tate asked as she crossed her arms.

"Sure I can, see" she answered shower he ID.

"Fine" Tate, stated tossing her the keys, the silver in her eyes danced as he opened the driver side door.

----

"TAKING THE SECOND SEMI FINAL PLACE IS THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS." he sang as the bladers disembarked from the battling area.

"NOW FOR THE MAJESTICS AND THE TWINS TO GO AT IT."

---

"Down this way?" she asked as he took a left turn.

"I think so, it's been a while since I've been here." Mrs. Tate answered with a nervous smile.

"Great" she mumbled as she turned down a one way street.

---

"AND THE MAJESTICS TAKE THE THIRD, NOW FOR THE G-REVULATION AND THE ALL-STARS TO BATTLE IT OUT."

--

"We're so lost" she stated as she pulled into a gas station.

"Sorry hunny" Mrs. Tate apologized.

"Don't worry about, as long as we make it to the finals." she stated as he walked into the station to ask for directions.

-----

"AND THE FINALEST ARE…. THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS AND THE G-REVULATION'S." The crowd cheered as their two favorite teams approached the battle area.

"It's to bad Sahara couldn't be here" Tyson stated as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I know, I wanted to show her how much her training improved our skills" Max through back as he put his hands over his head.

"I know how you feel" Rei added with a sad smile.

"She's not dead" Kai bluntly stated as he crossed his arms.

They looked at him, he glared at them and said in his cold voice "You're all acting like she died" he added as he turned towards the arena.

"He's right guys" Tyson added "She's just sick" he added with a smile "AND BY WINNING SHE"LL GET BETTER!!!" he shouted as he jumped into the air.

Max smiled at his friends actions, that seem to child like, but pure, that was what was so special about him, pure as a child.

"LETS GET THIS BATTLE STARTED!!!!" the announcer shouted as he jumped onto the huge battle dish.

"FIRST UP WE HAVE REI AND SPENCER"

---

"Okay so we take a left at the 58 hen a right on the 16, no prob." She mumbled to herself

"So what are you going to do?" Mrs. Tate asked as they took their left onto the 58.

"I'll see when I get there" she answered as the 16 came into view.

----

"WHAT A BATTLE, GREAT JOB REI, AND THE FIRST WIN GOES TO THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS. NEXT WE HAVE KAI AND TALA."

---

"Okay we're on the 16, now all I have to do is take exited 6 and we should be there" she stated with a smile he eyes sprinkled in the sin light.

"you look like our mother" Mrs. Tate suddenly said as the exited came into view.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a complement" she stated as she turned off.

---

"THE WIND GOES TO G-REVOLUTION, NOW FOR THE FINAL TIE BREAKER, WE'LL CHOOSE RANDOMLY." As he finished a screen appeared and the remaining players pictures where being shuffled around.

"AND THE LAST MACTH GOES TO….

------

"Finally" she exclaimed as she ran through the door and down the employee hallway, that lead to the battle area.

"HEY YOU CAN'T GO DOWN THERE!!!" shouted a guard.

"SURE I CAN, I'M THE COACH!!!!!" She shouted back as she disappeared around the corner.

"Coach?" he question.

"Yes, That's the G-Revolution's newest coach." Mrs. Tate state.

----

"GO DRACIEL!!!!!" Max shouted as his blade slammed in to Bryan's

"GO FALBORG, STROBITZ" Bryan shouted.

"Not good" Max mumbled.

"HEY MAX GET YOUR ADD IN GEAR, I TOUGH YOU BETTER THEN THAT!!!!" Shouted a all to familiar voice from behind him.

"Sahara?" he whispered as his head turned and saw he cousin, he looked different, he hair seem to shine silver and her eyes, "he's showing her eyes" he mumbled.

"HEY GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!!!!" She shouted at him.

Max jumped and turned back to the battle "Time to end this, DRACIEL WATER OF LIGHT!!!."

----

"Looks like your feeling better" Max stated as he gave his cousin a light push.

"Sure am" she answered, the arena was empty now, and of course Max had won his team a place in the new world games.

"Your eyes" Hilary stated in a confused "I though they where a dark brown"

Sahara smirked "that was contacts, this is my real eye color, brownish red with silver flakes."

"It's pretty" Hilary said with a smile.

"Sahara!?" came a surprised voice, she slowly turned around to face the deep brown eyes of Hiro.

"Hey Hiro" she mused as she put her hands behind her back.

The next this she knew she was in a death hug, shock and surprise over took her, as a light blush crept across her face. "H-Hiro" she stumbled out.

"Your okay" he mumbled.

"Y-yea" she stumbled again, Max giggled, she knew only think she never stumbles over her words.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes "Finally" he stated as he put his ha don her cheek.

"Finally what?" she asked as she tried to stop her face from going redder them it already was.

"I can see your eyes:" he answered, "No more masks" he added as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

No one moved and no one breathed., Max glanced over at Kai who just smirk and gave a shrug. Hiro pulled back, and at the moment Sahara put her past to rest and said goodbye to her regret and smile at him.

"Thank you" she then pulled him into another kiss.

"What happened to her?" Tyson whispered to Max

"She finally found peace" he answered as he got a wicked idea. He called the guys over and whispered to them, they all nodded while Kai just walked away.

"1-2-3-" Max whispered "go!" she shouted as the gang jumped Hiro and Sahara, Max clung on her back, Tyson was on Hiro's shoulders Hilary had her arms bother of them, while Rei and Kai stood to the side.

Then out of no where Rei through Kai into the group and snapped a quick picture. Laughter broke out as Kai untangled himself from the mess of people and took Rei to start running.

---

Sahara smiled as she placed a picture farm on her night stand, she pulled her hair back in a long braid and run out of her room. AS the door shut the picture could be seen, Max clung to Sahara's neck, he hand on hand in the air, Hilary had a shocked face as Kai's head hit her chest, Tyson was ready Kill him, in the process chocking Hiro. Sahara was in a full out laugh, and for the first time in year she looked truly happy.

_**THE END**_


End file.
